icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
International Junior Hockey League
| champion = | most_champs = | website = IJHL.US | ceo = Charlie Nielsen | TV = }} International Junior Hockey League was an independent Tier III Junior A ice hockey league. The League had teams in the northeastern region of the United States and in Quebec, Canada. League History The league formed in 2006 out of the Interstate Junior Hockey League with teams based in the Northeastern United States. The league expanded over the next few seasons adding additional teams and also a number of associate teams, 10 prep schools in Quebec that field Jr. hockey teams. Charlie Nielsen was the commissioner of the league.INTERNATIONAL JUNIOR HOCKEY LEAGUE OFFICERS, ijhl.us The Super Elite division folded shortly after the end of the 2011-12 season and many of its' members formed the Northern States Junior Hockey League. The league ceased operations in September 2012. Teams As of March, 2010 the IJHL lists following members in three divisions.League Members, ijhl.us Super Elite League * Boston Junior Blackhawks * Cape Cod Cubs * Hackettstown Harleys * Maine Moose * Mass Junior Mariners * New England Stars * New Jersey Kings * Berlin Junior Maroons (2010-11 Season) * Philly Thunder (2010-11 Season) * Eastern Kodiaks (2010-11 Season) * South Jersey Raptors (2010-11 Season) * New York Junior Aviators (2010-11 Season) * Trenton Habs (2010-11 Season) * Long Island Jr. Predators (2010-11 Season) Elite League * Boston Junior Blackhawks * Cape Cod Cubs * Mass Junior Mariners * New England Stars * North Shore Raiders * Walpole Express * Worcester Junior Wildcats Selects League * Boston Junior Blackhawks * Mass Junior Mariners * New England Stars * Worcester Junior Wildcats * New England Predators (2010-11 Season) * North Shore Raiders * PHD Red Associate Members There are 12 associate league members, that compete in the above leagues. * Academie Saint-Louis (SU) * Bridgton Academy (SU) * CGEP St. Foye (SU) * Pilgrims JV Club (SU) * Stanstead College (SU) * Freeport Arrows (EL) * Springfield Junior Pics (EL) * Suffolk Selects (EL) * Webster Academy (EL) * PHD Gold (SE) * Team Florida (SE) * Team South (SE) SU = Super Elite; EL = Elite; SE = Selects Interstate League champions Playoff champions in brackets *2005 Boston Junior Blackhawks (Connecticut Whalers) *2004 Laconia Leafs (Laconia Leafs) *2003 Laconia Leafs (Laconia Leafs) *2002 Boston Jr. Blackhawks (Boston Jr. Blackhawks) *2001 Laconia Leafs *2000 Springfield Jr. Pics (Springfield Jr. Pics) *1999 Springfield Jr. Pics (Staten Island Sabres) Interstate League Team Timeline League Playoff Champions Selects *2006 Mass Mariners *2007 New England Stars *2008 New England Stars *2009 Mass Mariners *2010 Walpole Express Elite *2006 Worcester Wildcats *2007 Springfield Jr. Pics *2008 New England Stars *2009 Springfield Pics *2010 Maine Moose *2011 New Jersey Raiders Super Elite *2006 Springfield Jr. Pics *2007 Springfield Jr. Pics *2008 New England Stars *2009 New England Stars *2010 Cape Cod Cubs *2011 Cape Cod Cubs National Champions *2007 Elite Springfield Junior Pics *2007 Super New England Stars *2008 Selects Boston Junior Blackhawks *2008 Elite New Jersey Kings *2008 Super C/Gep St Foye Quebec *2009 Selects Boston Junior Blackhawks *2009 Elite Boston Junior Blackhawks *2009 Super C/Gep St Foye Quebec *2010 Selects Mass Mariners *2010 Elite New England Stars *2010 Super Trenton Habs *2011 Elite New York Aviators *2011 Super Bridgton Academy See also *List of International Junior Hockey League Seasons *List of Interstate Junior Hockey League Seasons External links and References * IJHL.com Official Website Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in Canada Category:Ice hockey in the United States Category:Established in 2006 Category:International Junior Hockey League Category:Disestablished in 2012